


Can Playboy bunnies be men?

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reacts to the SMH group text on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Playboy bunnies be men?

**Author's Note:**

> yet another thing I am improving and posting here  
> If anyone knows the answer to the titular question, please tell me.

On Halloween at ten thirty, Jack checked his phone for probably the fifteenth time that night. There was a new picture message, so it would probably tell him something about what was going on at the Haus other than “weare all druk=n annnd miss yiou brossssss!!!!!”

Dex was good at appearing sober to people face to face, but his texting apparently needed work.

When it loaded, Jack’s jaw hit the floor. Everyone’s costume was much better than he thought should have been possible. There wasn’t a craft store until the county line.

Bitty was dressed as a playboy bunny.

Or Bugs Bunny?

Or a puck bunny?

Jack decided he didn’t care. He was just grateful Bitty’s shorts were so short and his arms were on display. 

Jack’s chat rolled up a bit as a new message came in. He realized he had been staring at the picture for a solid ten minutes wondering if, if he had handled his senior year at Samwell better, Bitty would let him……it didn’t matter. Bitty was hot and Jack had missed out on doing anything with Bitty in any of the few fantasies he allowed himself about other men.

He definitely couldn’t talk to him about it.

Jack figured his libido would catch sight of some other small pretty blond soon. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with the fire in his belly when he saw Bitty in completely innocent pictures anymore.

**Shitty:  dear god. swawesome #WishIWereThere**

People always expected Jack to text immediately after Shitty for some reason. Probably because he always did.

**Jack: Haha. Nice.**

He hoped he didn’t come across as awkward as he sounded in his head. He probably did. There was nothing he could do about that, but he wished he could.

**Johnson: There’s an infinite number of things going on here.**

Cryptic as ever, Johnson was the last person to use the group message for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://mrjackbittle.tumblr.com/post/134488384696/ok-so-im-constantly-twittering-with-kendallcats  
> all dialogue rudely stolen from this post http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/133574802822 on the comic blog


End file.
